Siempre serás mi orgullo
by fangirlpercico
Summary: Cuando Percy le dice a su madre que esta enamorado de Nico di Angelo ella le dice que siempre será su orgullo, pero... ¿qué dirá su padre cuándo se entere de este amor?


-Mamá… Paul… tengo algo que decirles- dijo Percy, estaba más que nervioso y eso era lo más preocupante para sus padres, se había enfrentado a los titanes, a la mismísima Madre Tierra y jamás lo habían visto así de nervioso

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- Dijo Sue mientras se sentaba a un lado de su hijo acariciándole el cabello.

-Yo… -intentaba decir Percy, por más que intentaba las palabras no salían, se quedaban atoradas en su garganta. Al final lo único que su garganta pudo emitir fue una serie de gemidos que terminaron en el estruendoso llanto de Percy.

-Ay cariño ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto su mamá más preocupada que antes.

Paul, quien observaba la escena madre-hijo desde el sillón de en frente, se sentó a lado de Percy dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro, realmente esto era preocupante, jamás había visto llorar así a Percy, ni si quiera cuando alguno de sus amigos había muerto, o cuando Nico había sido encerrado o cuando estuvo en el Tártaro. En resumen, jamás.

-Yo… lamento ser tan estúpido y… no pude evitarlo –dijo entre sollozos Percy, se tapaba la cara con ambas manos y se estremecía demasiado

-Percy, tú no eres estúpido, eres un héroe –dijo Paul

-No lo entienden –dijo medio gritando, su voz se veía disminuida por los sollozos y sus manos

-No Percy, dinos lo que pasa para entenderte.

-Yo… soy un maldito desviado. No… soy tan… solo doy pena –dijo Percy volviendo a llorar más

-No creo que eso seas hijo, realmente no das pena, eres nuestro orgullo. –dijo Paul.

Percy no paso por alto que por primera vez le había llamado "hijo", y esto solo contribuyo para que empezara a llorar más. Le había llamado hijo y ahora lo iba a decepcionar, no podía ser más estúpido.

-Percy, dinos por favor que es lo que pasa, nos estas preocupando demasiado –dijo su mamá tratando de conectar con los ojos de su hijo.- Percy… no me hagas llamar a tu padre para saber que está sucediendo

-¡NO! –Gritó Percy viendo a su madre- No hagas eso… -dijo susurrando- no a él… no más decepciones de mi parte.

-Entonces dinos de una vez que es lo que pasa cariño –respondió su madre con la voz llena de paciencia y cariño, con la voz con la que le hablaba cada que este se encontraba en problemas o no se sentía bien.

Esto logró calmar un poco la tormenta que había ido creciendo más y más dentro de su pecho, pero no del todo, la opresión de su pecho había sido cada día mayor, se habían acumulado días de presión y molestia al saber que solo decepcionaría a las personas a su alrededor, al saber que muchas personas lo odiarían, aunque claro, Percy se había convertido en uno de los semidioses más odiados de los últimos tiempos, realmente no le importaba que las personas en general lo odiaran, le importaban en particular su madre, Paul, su padre, sus amigos…

-Yo… estoy enamorado… de Nico… -confesó en un susurro apenas audible- En serio lo lamento mucho, yo… les juro que… yo lo evite, no quiero decepcionarlos, intenté lo mejor que pude, no quería, pero simple y sencillamente cada día me iba enamorando cada vez más y más. –dijo Percy, al final volvió a romper en llanto.

-Oh cariño –dijo su madre abrazándolo- Realmente no nos interesa si eres gay o no, realmente no nos interesa si te has enamorado de Nico, nosotros te aceptamos así, tal y como eres, no eres ninguna decepción, eres nuestro orgullo y te juro que justo ahora, después de saber esto eres, incluso más ahora, nuestro orgullo. Te lo puedo jurar y… siempre va a haber personas que no lo acepten, pero te juro que nosotros jamás te daríamos la espalda o te rechazaríamos.

-Además… tu mamá y yo ya… lo sabíamos, o bueno, los sospechábamos un poco –dijo Paul dándole otra vez unas palmaditas de Percy en la espalda. Este sintió inmediatamente arder sus mejillas y volteo a ver a Paul con los ojos abiertos totalmente

-¿¡Cómo… lo sabían!? –preguntó en un grito ahogado

-Pues… en realidad Percy, somos tus padres y te conocemos más de lo que crees cariño, nosotros te vimos el día de nuestra boda. Digamos que la manera en que mirabas a Nico nos pareció adorable, así que Paul sugirió la idea de que tal vez tú sintieras algo por Nico. –respondió su madre con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Digamos que ese día fuiste… algo obvio –dijo Paul con una pequeña risita. Percy se volvió a ruborizar y sus ojos, a pesar de estar rojos e hinchados por haber llorado, denotaban algo de vergüenza.

-Oh… así que ustedes… ¿están bien? –preguntó algo tímido

-Pero Percy… Nico tiene 15 años y tú… pues 19 –dijo su madre. Percy sintió como si su mundo se destrozara. Esto era peor de lo que podía esperar.

-Pero… -dijo antes de taparse la cara y empezar a llorar más, esto no podía estar pasando, o sea su madre aceptaba que le gustaran los chicos, pero no aceptaba que fuera Nico di Angelo.

-Vamos Percy, deja de llorar, solo bromeábamos, sabemos que Nico es mayor que tú por unos cuarenta años más o menos –dijo Paul riendo.

-Eso fue una broma muy cruel –dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

-Un poco –confesó su madre riendo. Lo abrazó fuertemente, su pequeño héroe ya no era tan pequeño, pero aun así lo seguía queriendo igual que cuando era un bebe y su padre los había abandonado

-Además, como si la homosexualidad fuera un problema Percy –dijo Paul-. Es algo muy genial que sientas eso por Nico y apuesto todo mi dinero a que Nico te corresponde.

Percy se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza, Paul reía con su madre, muy felices de que su hijo les tuviera la confianza para confesarles eso.

-Así que… ustedes son algo –dijo su mamá, básicamente no era una pregunta, era algo más como una afirmación.

-Sí y no. Lo somos pero es algo no muy definido que solo sabemos nosotros dos, ahora ustedes y Jason

-¿Jason Grace? –preguntó Paul.

-Si… resulta que él sabe todo… -dijo Percy.

- Pero...

-Queremos irnos –dijo Percy sin más preámbulos.-. Queremos evitar o por lo menos retrasar un poco la ira de nuestros padres. Mayormente la de su padre.

-¿Y a dónde planean ir? –preguntó su mamá, sabía que pasaría algo así, es más, incluso ya se había preparado para eso, incluso ella y Paul habían juntado algo de dinero para Percy

-A… Italia –respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

- ¿Italia?

-Algo así, queremos alejarnos un poco, ustedes saben, Annabeth y todos los mestizos, no estamos muy listos para esto. Pero bueno -continuó muy emocionado-, esperaremos un poco y… yo me iré primero, o no sé bien que haremos, pero más o menos ya tenemos un plan –dijo su hijo con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, se le veía más feliz que nunca.

-Bueno, supongo que saben lo que hacen ¿verdad? –preguntó Paul.

-Algo así...

-Pues… quiero que venga Nico, algún día antes de irse… y me temo que tendremos que visitarlos un par de veces…

-¿En serio? ¿Están de acuerdo? –preguntó Percy atónito.

-Si, en realidad si, mientras tú seas feliz y estés bien con Nico por nosotros está bien- dijo su madre con una gran sonrisa. Paul asintió también, Percy no cabía en sí de la felicidad

-¡Oh dioses! –Dijo levantándose- Los adoro –dijo abrazándolos y dando brincos por la estancia, lo cual hizo reír a los tres.- Tengo que ir a decírselo a Nico –dijo corriendo a su cuarto, hacía tiempo que no estaba ahí, estaba algo desacomodado con un par de libretas por el escritorios, unos cuantos CD's, su ropa algo desordenada en el closet.

Sin embargo no se puso en contacto con Nico, se tiró a la cama y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Cuando despertó eran, según su reloj, las tres y media de la mañana, afuera todo estaba oscuro y algo nublado. Abrió su ventana y se escabulló por las escaleras rojas que estaban fuera de su cuarto, subió lo más discreto qué pudo, para no despertar y asustar a sus padres, hacía la azotea. Cuando levanto la vista de los últimos dos escalones se encontró con una figura masculina parada en la orilla de la azotea. Estuvo a punto de caerse del susto, si no hubiera sido porqué él lo había agarrado.

Era inconfundible, con esa barbita, sus sandalias, sus bermudas y su camisa floreada que lo hacían parecer un poco loco. Su padre lo puso a salvo en la azotea. Percy no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la inesperada visita de su padre, era realmente aterrador saber que había un dios en la azotea de tu casa.

-Percy, Percy, que rara es esta visita. -dijo su padre

-Algo… -se hizo un silencio entre ellos mientras ambos veían hacía el horizonte. –Padre… ¿puedo saber porque has venido?

-Oh… digamos que... escuche parte de la conversación que tuviste con tu madre y… Paul.

-Oh… -Percy suponía que venía a reclamarle o decirle cuan estúpido era.

-Si, bien, me asombró un poco cuando lo dijiste ya me lo venía imaginando, un poco.

-¿Tú también? En serio ¿tan obvio he sido? –preguntó sorprendido, su padre solo río un poco.

-En realidad te anduve viendo un poco… y vi que te sentabas con él en las comidas y… lo seguías mucho y te interesabas por él

-Maldita sea...-susurro Percy

-Pero vengo a decirte que... no... No me molesta en realidad el hecho de que seas gay, aunque es algo incómodo que… el chico sea el hijo de mi hermano.

-Si… gracias. –respondió estúpidamente Percy, quien no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar ante esto.

-En realidad quería decirte que casi nunca me podría enojar contigo hijo, eres mi mayor orgullo, has salvado al mundo dos veces y… es genial. Además es tal Nico no es tan mala persona –dijo algo apenado Poseidón

-¿Es en serio esto que me estás diciendo?

-Si, en serio. Y tampoco creo que mi hermano se oponga mucho a eso, aunque todo el mundo crea que es un insensible de mierda, te diré que tiene corazón muy grande y aprecia mucho a su chico como para perderlo por nimiedades de su sexualidad.

-¿En serio?

-Sí y déjame decirte, pase lo que pase siempre serás mi hijo, siempre me llenaras de orgullo, siempre, siempre te querré. Pero soy un dios y soy demasiado orgulloso para andar diciéndole esto a todo el mundo. Me conformo con que tú lo sepas, _eres mi orgullo y jamás me decepcionaras. Te quiero sin importar tu sexualidad._ –dijo Poseidón.

Era lo más emotivo que su padre jamás le había dicho.

-_Siempre serás mi orgullo_

Su padre lo abrazo y se fue, desapareció dejando un confortable aroma a agua salada.


End file.
